


Зеленый — это цвет любви

by ForeverNemi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, James Kirk lost Peter's father, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Джеймса Кирка есть сын – космических масштабов авантюрист, от которого всегда ждешь сюрпризов. Особенно когда он привозит на «Энтерпрайз» огромного зеленого монстра. И енота. Особенно енота!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеленый — это цвет любви

Личное сообщение пришло на падд Джима, когда он проводил совещание с высшими офицерами корабля. К счастью, всех их можно было отнести к категории лучших друзей, поэтому, когда лицо Джима удивленно вытянулось, все они, как один, задали одинаковый вопрос:

— Что случилось?

И только Спок спросил:

— Что он опять натворил?

Ответ на все эти вопросы был один. Джим решил сначала успокоить Спока:

— С ним все в порядке. Пока. Наверно. Но я не уверен, что в эту секунду он не разрушил пару вселенных и не угнал флагман ЗФ. Но пока с ним все в порядке.

И только потом ответил на вопрос офицеров:

— К нам едет Питер. Погостить.

В ответ раздалось гробовое молчание.

Джим действительно любил сына, хоть и узнал его только в возрасте двенадцати лет, когда с Земли пришло сообщение, что умерла его мать, а Питер, и без того получивший в школе репутацию злостного хулигана, отбился от рук. Джим, заручившись поддержкой Спока и всего командования ЗФ, забрал его к себе. Прошло десять лет. Питер, отучившись пару лет в Академии, бросил ее, несмотря на негодование отца и опекуна, и ударился в юношеский загул, длившийся вот уже четвертый год. Джим не знал, как повлиять на отпрыска, даже помощь Спока, к которому Питер испытывал нежную привязанность не помогала. Только в одном Кирк был уверен – Питер пообещал ему не влипать в гнусные истории и держал обещание. А мелкие грешки – у кого их не было? Точно не у Джима Кирка.

И вот сейчас Питер, заранее предупредивший, что собирается навестить папаш, должен был оказаться на платформе транспортатора, рядом с которой его уже встречали Джим, Спок и Леонард, тоже соскучившийся по мальчишке. Вихри перемещения закружились за стеклом кабины управления, и Джим, радостно улыбнувшись, хотел было пойти навстречу сыну, когда понял, что тот прибывает не один.

— Он предупреждал тебя о сопровождающем? – спросил Спок, тоже заметивший второй вихрь.

— Нет, — признался Джим.

— Главное, чтобы это было не полицейское сопровождение, — выразил их общее мнение Леонард и удивленно замолк, рассматривая спутника Питера.

Остальные тоже изумленно рассматривали огромного зеленого монстра, стоявшего по правую руку от Питера.

— Хэй, папаши! – воскликнул Питер, спускаясь с платформы. – Вы что, не рады меня видеть?

Джим отмер, поспешил навстречу сыну и обнял его. Каким бы оторвой и хулиганом Питер ни был, но он был его сыном, и во многом – очень многом – походил на отца. Иногда даже больше, чем тот сам на себя.

— Я рад тебя видеть, — искренне признался Джим, чуть отступая от сына и рассматривая его. Питер стал шире в плечах, прежний блеск в глазах разбавило что-то печальное, приходящее с опытом, к прежней разбитной веселости добавилась основательность, но в остальном он остался таким же, как был. – И вас.

Громила подошел к ним и остановился за спиной Питера, сделав это так привычно, что у Джима не осталось сомнений, кто именно прикрывает сына в его бесконечных приключениях.

— Это Дракс, — с едва заметной неловкостью представил его Питер. – Дракс, это мой отец – адмирал Кирк.

— Очень приятно, — Джим первым протянул руку и тут же опустил ее под изучающе-презрительным взглядом Дракса. Где-то Джим такой уже видел. А, да, точно… Чтобы вспомнить, нужно было лишь обернуться. Спок, до этого стоявший за его плечом, сделал шаг вперед.

— Меня зовут Спок, — представился он и руку благоразумно не протянул.

— Дракс, — проскрежетал громила, и это были первые звуки, которые Джим от него услышал. Они пугали.

— Эм… Дракс – мой друг, — объяснил Питер. – Да, друг.

Дракс отвернулся от него с нечитаемым выражением лица, а в голове Джима закружились смутные подозрения.

— Зеленый, — задумчиво протянул Маккой, тоже подходя к их почти семейному кругу.

— Боунс!

— Иди сюда, маленький засранец, — Питер и Леонард обнялись, с удовольствием глядя друг на друга.

Дружба сына и Маккоя всегда умиляла Джима. Он не знал, кто был крестным Питера, но Леонард вел себя по отношению к нему, как лучший «запасной отец». Это было его любимое выражение, на что Джим всегда возражал, что у парня и без того их два, и третий может оказаться перебором.

При знакомстве с Леонардом Дракс тоже ограничился только кивком, но Маккою большего было и не нужно. Он придирчиво рассмотрел спутника Питера и заметил:

— Эти красные разводы… Похоже на колонию плесени.

— Боунс! – Джим был немного ошарашен бесцеремонностью друга, но Питер только рассмеялся.

— Тебе повезло, что он обещал больше не убивать людей, не пообщавшись с ними до этого хотя бы десять минут.

— Действительно, повезло, — хмыкнул Маккой. – Но я все равно взял бы пару соскобов с его правого плеча.

— Все, брейк, — вмешался Джим. – Питер, тебе подготовили твою бывшую каюту. А мистера Дракса…

— Я не мистер, — снова проскрежетал зеленый монстр. – Я – Дракс.

— А Драксу подготовят гостевую каюту, — исправился Джим.

— Эм, па, — немного помялся Питер. – Думаю, Дракс будет жить со мной.

— Почему? Он же еще не видел свою каюту, — вмешался Спок.

— Вот черт, зеленый! – Маккой хлопнул себя по лбу, а на его лице был написан такой восторг, будто он самолично открыл закон Архимеда, параллельно поставив знак равенства между E и мс2. – Зеленый!

Джим переводил взгляд со спятившего друга на Спока и обратно, ничего не понимая. Спок же, внимательно посмотрев на Питера и его приятеля, а затем на веселящегося Маккоя, неожиданно позеленел.

— Думаю, я объясню тебе чуть позже. Не будем задерживать гостей. Питер, присоединяйтесь к нам за ужином.

Он взял Джима под руку и почти насильно увел за собой на мостик, а Питер, поманив Дракса, отправился к другому турболифту.

— Что?! Что???!!!

— Это семейное, — хохотал Маккой. – Серьезно, он больше Кирк, чем ты.

— Джим, ты же не станешь обвинять сына в том, что тот вырос и нашел себе пару?

— Пару?

— Любовь к зеленому у вас в крови, — продолжал издеваться Боунс. – И я еще тактично не вспоминаю про Гейлу!

— Джим, будь беспристрастен. Что именно так взволновало тебя? То, что спутник нашего сына – мужчина? Или его раса? Цвет кожи? Что именно?

— Зеленый?

— Это общение со Споком нанесло ему такую травму, — авторитетно заявил Маккой. – А я предупреждал, что воспитанием ребенка ему заниматься не следует.

— Джим, почему ты молчишь?

— Ребенок?

Оба его собеседника осеклись и замолчали, с непониманием глядя то на него, то друг на друга. Первым опомнился Маккой, схвативший его за руку и посчитавший пульс.

— Посиди, — сказал он. – Я сейчас вернусь.

Каюта начальника медслужбы была по соседству, Леонард вернулся спустя всего несколько секунд, неся аптечку. Он вколол не протестовавшему против обыкновения Джиму успокоительное, и тот почти сразу пришел в себя. Он все еще был потрясен, но в глазах появилась жизнь и осмысленность. Спок подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо, демонстрируя всемерную поддержку.

— Мой сын встречается с зеленым монстром из преисподней, — произнес он. – С огромным зеленым монстром из преисподней.

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — прошептал было Маккой, но осекся под суровым взглядом Спока.

— Па? – как нельзя вовремя раздался голос из комма. – Па, вы что-то говорили про ужин?

— Он еще и ест? – Спок вовремя успел зажать Джиму рот рукой, а Маккой, подойдя к коммуникатору, ответил Питеру, чтобы тот со спутником отправлялся в малый конференц-зал.

По здравому размышлению, все трое решили не идти в общую столовую, чтобы не пугать экипаж. Многие помнили Питера еще ребенком, проказничавшим на палубах корабля, и сейчас показывать им его спутника Спок и Маккой не решились. Пусть сначала привыкнут к самой новости, уже разлетевшейся по всему звездолету.

– А если он ест людей?

— Джим, немедленно возьми себя в руки! – приказал Спок. – Ты – адмирал Звездного Флота, не сдававшийся перед превосходящими силами противника, заключивший мир с ромуланцами, сражавшийся с клингонами! Ты сможешь выдержать ужин с монстром неизвестной расы!

— Да, — согласился Джим. – Да, ты прав. Я готов. Я справлюсь.

— Вот и замечательно, — похвалил его готовность Маккой. – Тогда пошли.

— Пусть у двери дежурят охранники, — попросил Джим у Спока. Тот кивнул.

— Конечно, Джим, я обещаю.

— А ты вооружен?

— Нет, но я смогу с ним справиться.

— Ты говоришь так уверенно, как будто не видел этого монстра, — Джима снова обуял ужас. – Этот огромный зеленый монстр с нечеловеческой силой и бешенством в глазах возможно трахает моего сына!

— Только «возможно»? – вклинился Боунс. – И не смотри на меня так, Джим! Это все дурное влияние… не буду показывать пальцем! Кто бы знал, как я ненавижу зеленый…

*****

Молчание затягивалось. Джим понемногу цедил чудесное белое вино, контрабандой протащенное им на борт со звездной базы, куда они недавно заходили. Спок неодобрительно следил за ним. Питер просто ел, стараясь не поднимать глаз от тарелки – понимал, что отец почему-то им недоволен. Маккой наблюдал за этим представлением, не скрывая улыбки, и то и дело подталкивал к Драксу самые аппетитные блюда, хотя тот ни до одного не дотронулся. Дракс и был средоточием молчания, скопившегося над столом. Понимал он это или нет, оставалось загадкой. Кто разберет этих зеленых.

— Итак, кхм, где же вы познакомились? – спросил Джим, когда вино закончилось.

Это было не случайностью, но капитану не нужно было знать о ловкости рук Спока. Услышав вопрос, Питер честно постарался провалиться через пол, но у него ничего не вышло – «Энтерпрайз» была построена на совесть.

— В тюрьме, — раздался противный голос Дракса. Он говорил, как человек, не делающий этого никогда, потому и звучал так пугающе.

— В тюрьме?

Спок и Маккой поняли, что Джим снова впадает в вопрошающий амок, поэтому постарались каждый по-своему прикрыть его в разговоре.

— Ты о чем-то не рассказывал нам, сынок? – вступил Леонард, пока Спок снова доставал из-под стола бутылку вина, на которую Джим накинулся с жадностью голодавшего.

— Я нечаянно, — шепотом ответил Питер.

— Украл кое-что, что могло разрушить Вселенную, — неумолимо продолжил за него Дракс.

Питер по цвету сравнялся с колером стен. Джим же позеленел, вызвав этим огромную тревогу у Спока и приступ идиосинкразии у Маккоя.

— Ты… Украл? Что?

— Я нечаянно! – повторил Питер, будто это могло его извинить.

— А если бы тебя поймали?

— Джим, его и поймали, — напомнил невозмутимый Спок, которого, казалось, невозможно было пронять даже радиацией. – Они познакомились в тюрьме.

— О, с этого начинались многие любовные истории, — глубокомысленно изрек Маккой, отбирая у Джима бутылку и щедро наливая себе вина. – Расскажи нам поподробнее, Питер, с чего же началась ваша дружба?

— Ну, мы сбежали… Пару раз спасли мир. И у нас есть Енот.

— Звучит загадочно, — Маккой единственный сейчас поддерживал разговор. Джим сменил окрас с зеленого на бледно-прозрачный, Спок держал его за руку, а Дракс рассматривал блюдо с жареной курицей так пристально, будто пытался уличить ее в шпионаже. – Особенно, про Енота. Джим, они нашли тебе внука.

— Вну?.. – Кирк подавился вопросом, раскашлялся, а Спок задрал вверх его правую руку и заставил продышаться – все, как завещал начмед их корабля.

— Боунс, — прошептал Питер, пряча пылающее лицо в ладонях. – Ну зачем ты так?

— Мы не усыновляли Енота, — сообщил присутствующим Дракс. – Он буйный.

— Буйный енот? Спешу заметить, вы живете весьма насыщенной жизнью, мальчики. У вас есть, чем еще удивить стариков? Например, не знаю, — Маккой покрутил кистью руки, пытаясь придумать что-то позаковыристее, — говорящие деревья?

— Эм…

Дракс впервые посмотрел на кого-то на этом корабле с интересом. Маккой был бы даже немного польщен этим вниманием, если бы оно не исходило от зеленого монстра с бугрящимися даже на затылке мышцами и красными разводами по телу. Не то, чтоб Леонард не доверял «крестнику», но разводы? Это было перебором.

— У-у-у… — заикаясь, произнес Питер. – У нас есть знакомое дерево. Вернее, он гуманоидный, но…

— Вообще-то, я пошутил, — признался озадаченный Маккой. – Это, знаешь ли, была гипербола. Или метафора…

— Метафора? – оскалился Дракс.

— Он не понимает метафор, — признался Питер из-под прикрывшей его лицо ладони. Маккой сумрачно посмотрел на него, на Джима и задержал взгляд на Споке, выразительно искривив бровь так, что всем стало понятно, что Леонард действительно имеет в виду.

— Енот, говорящее дерево, зеленый монстр, тюрьма и спасение Вселенной. У тебя были насыщенные каникулы, — продолжил он. – Боюсь, я уже ничему не смогу удивиться. Никогда. Никогда больше.

— Вот и хорошо, — с облегчением выдохнул Питер и отложил приборы. – Пожалуй, нам пора.

Он поднялся, и Дракс встал следом за ним, злодейски проскрежетав ножками стула по полу. Джима передернуло, Спок посмотрел на Дракса с неодобрением, а вот Маккой… Маккой явно был в восторге и чуть не аплодировал, вызывая на бис. Определенно, он готов был пересмотреть свое отношение к зеленому.

— Что значит, ты пригласил друзей? Как еще друзей, Питер? – негодовал едва отошедший от вчерашнего семейного ужина Джим. Он вышагивал по своей каюте, то и дело метая испепеляющие взгляды на сидевшего на кровати сына. – Я тебя спрашиваю!

— Это мои друзья.

— Енот? Дерево? Кто еще? Неизвестная науке раса пришельцев? Разумные бактерии? Питер, тебе лучше сразу мне рассказать, чтобы не было сюрпризов, как с этим… с этим!

— Его зовут Дракс.

— Мне все равно! Я не собираюсь его звать! Я его почти боюсь!

— Он милый.

— Он зеленый!

Питер вместо ответа покосился на стоявшего безмолвно Спока и выразительно промолчал. Джим запнулся на полуслове.

— И нечего намекать!

— Пап, чего ты злишься? Енот, Грут и Гамора. Обещаю, больше никого.

— Гамора? А она кто? Человек-лишайник? Русалка? Грозовое облако?

Питер немного нервно рассмеялся.

— Ну, ты увидишь… То есть, мы договорились?

— Нет, мы не договаривались! – продолжал кричать Джим, но Питер его уже не слышал.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Спок произнес, стараясь, чтобы его слова проникли сквозь панцирь негодования и злости, сковавший Кирка:

— Тебе стоит успокоиться, Джим. Это твой сын – и он больше твой сын, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Он мстит мне за то, что я не позволял ему тащить на корабль любую разумную форму жизни, которую он находил. Моему сыну просто был нужен щенок. Но не тонна трибблов, не кинжальный стилмет, не плотоядные рыбки, не говорящий енот и уж тем более – не дерево! Уже ничего не исправить…

Джим приуныл, а Спок, подойдя к нему со спины и аккуратно массируя макушку, заметил:

— В этом ты определенно прав. Ничего уже не исправить. Поэтому давай примем ситуацию такой, какая она есть, и будем радушны.

— Как скажешь, — сдался Джим и сам погладился головой о руку Спока. – Ты пока можешь продолжать.

Спок не стал возражать.

— Когда я сказал, что не смогу ничему удивиться, я был не прав. И я имел в виду не это.

Джим мог только согласиться с Маккоем после того, как увидел, кто именно материализовался на площадке транспортатора. Он уже свыкся с мыслью о еноте (говорящем вооруженном еноте, который матерился!) и дереве (весьма милом, стоило признать, создании), но женщина…

— Я бы сказал, что она мне кого-то напоминает, — задумчиво сказал Спок.

Маккой и Кирк, не сговариваясь, обернулись к нему и одновременно произнесли:

— Серьезно?

— Твой сын взял от Спока гораздо больше, чем мы оба думали.

— Пап, познакомься! – радостно воскликнул подошедший с друзьями Питер. – Это Реактивный Енот, Грут и Гамора.

— Реактивный – это фамилия? – спросил Джим, наклоняясь и протягивая еноту руку, не ожидая, впрочем, что тот ее пожмет.

Но енот цепко схватил его пальцы когтями и потряс их.

— Нет, Енот – это фамилия.

Джим гордился тем, что почти не вздрогнул, услышав, как разговаривает животное.

— Это Грут, — продолжал знакомство Питер.

— Адмирал Кирк.

— Я есть Грут!

— Очень приятно, — Джим говорил с трудом, его руку сжало крепким захватом ветки, заменявшей дереву руку, но он старался не подать вида.

— Я есть Грут!

— Да-да, полено, они с Питером очень похожи, я согласен, — внезапно сказал Енот, и никто не понял, к чему это было.

— А это – Гамора, — продолжал знакомство Питер.

— О, — раздался тихий выдох Спока. – Кажется, я понял…

— Гамора, — коротко кивнула вместо приветствия девушка, а по телу Джима прошла волна мурашек. Она была слишком похожа на…

— Капитан, вы нужны на мостике.

Свежевспомненная Ухура вошла в транспортаторную и застыла на пороге, увидев свою молодую (и немного слишком зеленую) копию.

— Что-то мне тесно, — пожаловался Джим, расстегивая воротник формы. – Слишком тесно на этом корабле. Остановите «Энтерпрайз», я выхожу.

— Мне надо выпить, — поделился Маккой, переводя взгляд с одной женщины на другую.

— А у вас нет шоколада? – спросил Спок.

Леонард уважительно посмотрел на него.

— Обязательно найдем.

— И вам стоит поторопиться с этим, — вклинилась в их тихую беседу Гамора. — Мы принесли дурные вести.

— Тебя разыскивает вся галактическая полиция, Пит, — добавил Енот. – Они знают, что ты украл…

Питер стоял в центре транспортаторной в кругу молчания, расстреливаемый взглядами собравшихся и молчал.

— Питер?! Хочешь нам что-нибудь рассказать?! – сурово спросил Джим.

— Клянусь, я не знаю, как это получилось.


End file.
